I'll Protect You
by gleeluvr
Summary: Kurt gets beat up by Karofsky, how will Blaine handle it? Is Kurt hiding something? Sorry summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee!(Although I wish I did) **

**Hope you like it! Plzzzzzz Review :)**

I'll Protect You

Blaine liked the way Kurt kissed. Not to hard, but not to soft. He would spend every second of everyday kissing Kurt if he could.

Blaine held Kurt tighter in his arms and started steering them toward the couch. Kurt pulled away and stared at the confused Blaine.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Um nothing, I just think I should get back to my room, I totally forgot I have a test I need to study for." Blaine could tell Kurt was lying. But why? Had he done something wrong? The boyfriends had made out many times before, so why was it a problem now?

"Kurt is there something you need to tell me?" he asked, hoping Kurt would confess to whatever was bothering him.

"Um nope," the taller boy smiled and pecked Blaine's cheek before turning to leave.

"Kurt…." Blaine reached out for Kurt's hand but missed and instead brushed the other boys hip.

"Ow!" he screamed, slapping Blaine's hand away. Both boys just stood there a moment in shock.

"Kurt I-."

"Sorry, you just surprised me, that's all," the teen murmured. Slowly Blaine took a step forward, afraid he might scare the delicate creature in front of him.

"Lift up your shirt."

Silence.

"Please Kurt."

More silence.

Blaine did it himself, carefully lifting the fabric up over the head of the statue-like boy. He froze and the shirt slipped from his hands, crumpling on the floor. Blaine just started.

The blue and deep purple bruises covered most of Kurt's flawless body. They flowered in the center of his stomach, flowing up onto his chest and stopping at the edge of his shoulders.

"Who?" Blaine asked barley containing the pure rage in his voice.

"Karofsky." The answer was plain and simple but held so much fear behind it. Even though Blaine had known the answer before it had left Kurt's lips, he'd wanted to hear it.

"I'm going to kill him," the enraged boy stated.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" Kurt cried as he crumpled to the floor in the same way his shirt had. Blaine rushed to his aid pulling him on his lap and rocking him.

"Kurt how is this your fault? You didn't ask for any of this," Blaine replied, utterly baffled at why his sweet, innocent boyfriend should apologize for getting beat up.

"I- I put you through so much," Kurt sniffled.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, tilting the pale boys chin up. "I would do anything for you. I love you." It was the first time Blaine had ever said those words, but it felt right down to his core. With those three simple words, the world seemed to right itself. Kurt's bruises didn't seem so bad anymore, they'd heal, and Blaine would make sure they would never appear again. He would protect Kurt.

"I love you too Blaine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Srry it took so long, but here's chapter 2! I really didn't mean for the story to turn out this angsty so srry bout tht. But plzzz tell me wat u think!**

"Karofsky, we need to talk," Blaine growled as he stormed down the main hallway of McKinley toward the Neanderthal.

"Hey hobbit, where's lady face?" Karofsky greeted.

"Kurt's is at Dalton, where he's safe from you." Karofsky looked a little hurt by that, but Blaine didn't care, he was through being nice. "I'm here because I wanted to have a little chat with you about staying the hell away from my boyfriend."

"You can't tell me what to do, Kurt doesn't belong to you."

"Well he sure doesn't belong to you either," Blaine shot back. Karofsky took a step towards the shorter boy so that their faces were inches apart.

"You just wait prep boy, Kurt's going to realize one day that we belong together."

"Yeah, not going to happen. You really expect Kurt to go out with you after you beat him up?" Blaine shouted, angered by the idiots ignorance.

"What?" Karofsky froze. "I didn't beat Kurt up." This really pissed Blaine off, now he was denying it.

"Oh is that why Kurt's in bed right now with bruises?"

"He is?" The jock actually looked surprised, but Blaine wasn't buying it.

"Yeah and he told me it was you!"

"Blaine I swear, I didn't beat Kurt up," he sounded sincere. Something wasn't adding up.

"But then why….?"

"I think whoever really beat Kurt up, told Kurt not to tell you," Karofsky said patting Blaine's shoulder as he left.

"Kurt, why would you lie to me?" Blaine whispered to himself.

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror, god he looked horrible. He hoped the bruises would heal soon and this mess would be long forgotten. When he had woken up this morning he had secretly been relived that Blaine was gone. Just looking at his boyfriend made Kurt feel incredibly guilty. He'd lied. He was a horrible boyfriend and he knew it, but it was to protect Blaine so it was ok. Right? Or at least that was the logic Kurt was trying to put into his mind. His mind would have none of it though because he just kept thinking _liar,_ _liar, liar!_ He didn't deserve Blaine. Kurt had been really only been thinking of himself when he told Blaine that Karofsky beat him up. He didn't want Blaine to know what really happened, because Blaine would probably be disgusted with him and dump him right on the spot.

He heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Kurt you in there? We need to talk," Blaine's voice was soft and sad. _Oh god he knows_, Kurt thought. Kurt stepped out of the bathroom. Blaine was sitting on the loveseat.

"Sit," he said, patting the spot next to him. Kurt slowly walked over. He knew what was going to happen next and he wanted this to take as long as possible so he could enjoy being Blaine's boyfriend for just a little longer. "Kurt, why did you lie to me?"

"I don't-."

"Yes you do," Blaine interrupted wearily. "Who really beat you up?"

Silence.

"I'm not mad Kurt. I just want you to be honest with me."

"I-I jumped out my window," Kurt whispered. Then he waited, waited for Blaine to just walk away from the sad mess of a boy he was.

"W-what?" Blaine stuttered, his eyes widening.

"I got a phone call and the person said 'you're such a fag, why don't you just jump out a window'. I thought I would be safe at Dalton, I thought people forgot about me…" Kurt trailed off his vision blurring with tears.

"Kurt," Blaine pulled the taller boy into his arms. "Please don't ever try to do that again." Kurt nodded, the tears staining Blaine's uniform.

"I don't want to disappoint you Blaine. The next day I regretted it. It was stupid and I'd had a bad day and and…."

"Shhh, it's ok baby. I understand," Blaine's voice was soothing and Kurt felt like he could stay in Blaine's arms forever.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you Kurt," he smiled at the blue eyed boy. Kurt leaned over and placed his lips firmly on Blaine's. _He's worth living for_, Kurt thought as he got lost in their kiss.


End file.
